1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a night vision system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a so-called night vision system which captures an image of a subject by receiving infrared lights projected from the night vision system and reflected by the subject or infrared lights emitted from the subject by means of an infrared camera and which displays the captured image on a display. Using infrared lights, such a night vision system is able to reliably capture images, and is therefore expected to be widely used as a driving assistance system for motor vehicles, and the like, for improving the visibility at night. With conventional displays, however, when the brightness of a subject desired to clearly appear on the screen is lower than the brightness of a region surrounding the subject or the brightness of other subjects located in the vicinity thereof, it is difficult to distinguish that subject due to the brightness of its periphery, namely due to the halation.